Take shelter
by LisaSweetheart
Summary: "Have a little faith in me. I'll be by your side forever and always. I promise." T to M rated drabbles.


**Hi guys! This is my first** _ **Vampire Academy**_ **fanfic and I'm really, like** _ **really**_ **excited. So sorry for any grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language. Please read and review, and leave some prompts if you have. :)**

 _ **Pairing: Dimitri and Rose.**_

 _ **Summary: He wonders who brought her that bottle of vodka.**_

 _ **Rating: M.**_

 _ **\**_

He watched silently the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. _She_ wasn't alone like he expected _her_ to be, but insted _she_ was with the human girl. The human girl that attacked _her_ just a few days ago was there, swaying her hips back and forth and pouring champagne over _her_ body, a lazy, drunk smile spread across her face. The human girl turns around, gesturing for _her_ to unzip her dress, letting it pool at her feet.

( _she_ was already in a set of matching underwear) -

\- _of course._

The music was blasting through the speakers, but he couldn't pinpoint the voice. Was it Beyonce? Was it Rihanna or some teenager, _comercial-with-bad-reputation-drug-addict_ singer? He could care less, his eyes were fixated on _her_.

The sensational sway of _her_ hips, that made something in his pants twitch with excitement.

The dreamy grin that was spread across _her_ face.

The little hiccups that were rocking _her_ body, making those full, creamy breasts bounce up and down in that excuse of a bra. He knew _oh so well_ how those breasts felt. How full they were, how perfectly they fit in his hands and how sweet was that rosy bunddle that perked up at the slightest of attention.

 _And bloody, fucking hell._

That perfectly shaped, soft-cheeked ass of _hers_ that was begging for him to leave a red mark of his hand.

( _mine, mine, mine)_

Suddenly _she_ turns around, her smile never faltering.

His eyebrows shot up in a mix of curiosity and surprise.

 _He wonders who brought her that bottle of vodka._ She turns around to speak to the human girl. Just four words that she can say in russian.

( _thank you. out. please.)_

And soon enough Inna - _that was her name, right? -_ takes her clothes, the half-empty bottle of chamapgne and leaves, careful to write the code and shelter the numbers from _her_.

He walks to the bed calmly, while she's taking him in. He's looking especially dangerous, especially alluring, especially dark, and especially sexy today.

 _And she missed him, oh so much!_

She's still dancing and he watches her without saying a single word. Without a trace of emotion on his face. The coldness and wickedness is gone. The bottle in her hand is only half-empty, but she's clearly really drunk and putting effort in staying on her feet. They are still watching one another - _the hunter and the prey_ , but she won't make the first move. She's letting him choose: spend the day with her, or leave?

 _It's that simple._

He shrugs of his jacket and his hand shots up from his side. He wiggled his finger, gesturing for her to come closer. She did. She's obedient. She's addicted to him.

He hides his smile. _He made her come with one finger, but what about his whole hand_?

"I have missed you." she whispered, fully aware that he can hear her over the music.

"Come here." he points to his lap and she's more than willing to snuggle against him. The bottle is long forggoten, shatered into pieces. "Bend over my lap." he comands, and she frowns for a second before reluctantly giving in.

 _Delicious sight._

Her bottom in the air, her breasts pressed agains his leg, and her gorgeous hair covering har back. She's looking at him through long, dark eyelashes and he bends his head down a little, kissing her on the lips.

"Tell me, why did I find you like this?"

"I have missed you." she answered.

 _Oops._

 _Well...Fuck!_

Not the answer he expected. The slap echoes through the room, followed by her strangled gasp. Her right ass-cheek flushed, his fingers printed on her skin.

"Tell. Me. Why." he murmurs, spitting out the words separatedly.

"I was bored. I wanted to have fun - " she pauses and looks up at him " and I have missed you."

Satisfied with the answer he goes on.

"What did you drink?"

"Champagne and vodka."

 _SLAP._

"How much?"

"Half a bottle from each." she answers.

 _SLAP._

Her body rocks with the impact and he hears the most shocking, delightful sound.

A moan.

 _Her moan._

"Yes." he hisses. " Why? Why did you drink?"

"I was bored. I wanted to have fun, and I have missed you." she repeats herself.

 _SLAP._

"Bad, bad girl. Why naked?"

"I'm not naked, I'm in my underwear!" she protested.

 _SLAP. SLAP._

"Watch your mouth." he growled caressing her red ass. Her skin was burning. And the smell... The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. It was pulling on his nerves. "You like this, don't you?" he asked still massaging her ass.

"What?" she whispered.

"Bent over my lap, your _perfect-to-fuck_ ass in the air and me slapping you. You. Like. That."

"Yes. I like it."

He smiled.

"Good girl. I can smell your arousal, it's amazing."

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to savour on his tongue the way she tasted. Was she sweet? She was. He could bet that she was. She squirmed on his lap, and suddenly she was on him, forcing his body down on the soft bed. Her legs were trapping him and her hands were pushing on his chest.

"Fuck me."

"No.

"Fuck me, please."

"No. After I turn you, I'll fuck your brains out, just wait and see..."

Anger and lust filled her eyes, and she shifted her position, her warm, wet core making contact with his hardening member. She moves her hips on him, crying out in both pleasure and frustration.

" _Oh please, please, please._ Fuck me, yes. _Dimitri._ " she's dead serious for a second and looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm yours, _Dimitri._ "

And just like that - _poof! -_ the control is gone and he growls under his breath. Dimitri switched the position, landing on top of her, between her spread legs, hungrily kissing her. His hands wonder, on her body, _ripping_ her panties and her bra.

She's naked under his gaze and he tooks a moment to admire her.

He doesn't waste any time. He can't explore her body now. He can't make her squirm and scream out in pleasure.

 _He needs to posses her._

Fuck her.

 _Claim her as his._

It would be quick, but his need for her would be far from over.

He popped the jeans' button open and takes his pants and boxers off just enough to free his member. He's already hard and ready for her.

"Look at me." Dimitri comands, his voice sending a pang of pleasure through her core. "Rose. _Roza,_ look at me."

She opens her eyes just in time to see him how she penetrates her. Her eyes roll in her head and a strangled moan leaves her chest. He is long and thick, and he fits perfectly _down there._ There's nothing gentle in the way he fucks her.

It's rough, wild and hard.

 _She loves it._

Soon enough the tension is building higher and higher in her body and with two final hard thrusts Dimitri sends her over the edge.

Rose is screaming like she's never screamed before. Her mouth open wide. She's pretty sure she blacked out for a few seconds. When she opens her eyes, Dimitri's on top of her, smirking with that glint of wickedness in his eyes.

"Oh God." Rose says still shanking from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Call me Dimitri." he replies with a hint of sarcasm before bending down and taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard on it.

\

 **So this was it! Hope you guys liked it. This took place in** _ **Blood Promise**_ **univers. :) Please review and - why not - leave suggestions or prompts if you have. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa.**


End file.
